There is always light at the end of the tunnel
by JaiBrooks1
Summary: What happens when Sarah gets captured?  Will John come to rescue her?  What happens when John gets a mysterious video?  rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**So hello there. I kind of just had this idea after reading through almost the entire I Am Number Four archive. So lets see where this goes. ****Please read and review if you would like me to continue this story!**

**No Reviews = No Update**

**Reviews = Update**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy my story. I'm not sure how long it will end up being but I can tell you it won't be short.**

**Time:**** One year after the book.**

**Disclaimer: I do not look, act or smell like the author of I Am Number Four and I obviously don't write like him so I do not own I Am Number Four!**

**There's Always A Light At The End Of The Tunnel**

**Sarah's POV**

I woke up feeling as if someone had hit me over the head with a two ton slab of concrete. My head was throbbing, I had cuts and bruises all over my body. I tried to get my bearings on where I was but, all could see was the faint light beside me and the rest was just a pool of black. It seemed like I was in a basement or a could have been a cave for all I knew, it was damp and cold. There was no wind so I knew I wasn't outside. There wasn't anything I could do. I knew I didn't have the strength to stand up, or even sit up. So I laid motionless in the dark with my eyes open, knowing someone was watching. Then just as soon as I woke I slipped back into the depths of unconsciousness.

The next time I woke I was being looked down upon by two huge trench coated figures. And that's when I figured out who my captors are. The mogadorians had found out about me. There was no doubt in my mind they were using me as bait on John or they were going to torture me into telling them where he was. I did know where he had been last though. He was in Bulgaria searching for Number Five, which had been a success. He sent me a text saying he loved me and where he was. Once in awhile I would get a text from John or call. I never knew when or what the number would be since he ditched sim cards every week. I hoped that John wouldn't come and save me, because that could very well mean his death. I would rather die protecting him, than him die trying to save me. But I knew that once John found out I was missing he would come straight to Paradise and start looking for me.

**John's POV**

It was night time in Sofia the capitol of Bulgaria. Six, Sam, and I had just gotten back to our small hotel room on the outside of the city away from everything, knowing the mogs liked to dwell near cities. Sam walked over to the small desk where he sat in front of his laptop searching the internet. Six walked over to the television and was searching the news channels. I went to sit next to Six on the couch trying to relax. Lately all I had been thinking about was Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. And frankly everyone was getting a little annoyed, but I couldn't help how I felt.

"John." Sam said in scared, anxious kind of voice.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Get over here." He demanded. I walked over to the computer with Six at my heels and read the headline on the CNN news page.

"Sarah Hart Missing For Five Days" The headline read. I was in shock my Sarah was missing. Someone had taken my Sarah and they were going to pay. I started to read the article.

_**Sarah Hart Missing For Five Days**_

_Sarah Hart has not been found. The police have put out a national alert for anyone who had seen the Ohio teen. It is suspected that John Smith her former boyfriend, and suspected terrorist was behind her disappearance. Her mother came home right after work on Monday to find Sarah missing and blood stains on the carpet, that were later confirmed belonging to the Ohio teen. Search parties have been set into place to help look for Sarah Hart but no evidence has turned up in this case. John Smith is now number one on Americas Most Wanted for the incident at the Paradise high school and for miss Hart's disappearance. He nor his father Henri have been since the events that took place at the high school. Any news concerning John Smith or Sarah Hart please call 1-800-555-7998. As more information concerning out Sarah Harts disappearance comes out this sight will be updated. _

_Friends and Family have set up a shrine in Sarah's honor in front of the Hart's family home. May Sarah be in our prays as her disappearance continues and people continue to search for her._

"She's gone, and they think I did it." I said, as tears start to well up in the corner of my eyes. Sam's in the same vote as me, while Six stands behind me in shock as we all finish reading the article. Six puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me and assure me that everything will be okay. But I knew Sarah wouldn't be okay. I had my suspicions on who took her and I would bet a million dollars I was right.

"It's the mogs they found out about her." Six hissed, saying exactly what I was thinking.

"We don't know that for sure. It could just be some crazy person." Sam said in a hopeful tone. You could see in his eyes he knew that his idea wasn't very accurate, but we were all hoping that he could have been right.

"I have to go back to Paradise and find her." I said, while heading to my room getting ready to gather my belongings.

"John, they are using her to get to you. If you go you are falling into one of there traps." Sam was yelling at him.

"So what if it is a trap? They have Sarah. I can't wait around and do nothing while they have her. Who knows what they are doing to her right now. I will do anything for her. I have to go." John snapped at both Sam and Six who were both staring at him with their mouths open.

"Then we are going with you." Six stated bluntly while Sam nodded his head. "You don't have to do this alone, John."

We all started to pack our belongings and then we headed for the airport. As we did we picked up Five at café. Five and his cepean were going to meet us at our apartment but, we didn't have time to wait. I was furious now. I couldn't get my mind off of Sarah and rage consumed my whole aura. They would pay if they hurt a single hair on her head, I decided.

**Sarah's POV ( A few hours before John's POV and goes all the way up to the end of his POV and a little more) **

By now the mogadorians had me chained to the wall by my wrists, with my feet barely touching the floor. The mogadorians were smiling at me now as they moved what looked like a camera about ten, fifteen feet away from me. I could tell this wasn't going to end well for me, this was my last stand. My last chance to protect John. As the camera was moved into place the red light that indicated it was recording went on.

"Hello beautiful." The mogadorian in the who seemed to be the one in charge said. "I can see why he fell for you." He snorted. I just gave him a glare that seemed to cut through the space in between the mogadorian and I. He just laughed even more.

"Why don't you just kill me now because we both know your going to kill me in the end. Why prolong the excitement." I said in a blunt tone trying to disguise my fear with strength.

"Ah but where's the fun in that. I want to see your boyfriend suffer before we kill you both. And to kill you both we need your boyfriend so you are going to tell us where he is or we will send out this video and lour him here. It's your choice we can do this the easy way or the hard way beautiful." The mogadorian said with a huge grin on his face. "So where is Number Four?"

"I don't know who you mean." I said in a confused tone, even though I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Ah so we are going to do this the hard way Miss Hart. Is that right?"

I said nothing. The mogadorian motioned for someone to come forward. Out of the darkness came another mogadorian with a huge duffel bag. I assumed it was filled with torturing tools of some sort. The mogadorian handed the bag to the leader and he opened the bag revealing all sorts of needles, knifes, and other torturing devices and placing them all on the floor in clear view of the camera. He grabbed the last thing out of the bag and strapped it on to his right hand. When his hand came into view it had a pair of brass knuckles on each hand. He stepped over the weapon pile on the floor and walked over to me. He brought his arm back getting ready to deliver a blow to my face. His arm swung forward and my head snapped to the side in pain, blood was now streaming down my face from the impact of his fist. This would only be the beginning of a very long death. That continued another dozen times. Just as I felt myself succumbing to darkness I was experiencing more pain than before as a healing stone was placed under my tongue. I started to heal and then they took away the healing stone till they knew I was well enough to continue.

This time he grabbed a dagger from the weapon pile and asked the same questions. Of course I didn't answer, instead I spit the blood that was in my mouth in his face. He wiped it away with a glare and took the knife and stabled my right leg. I screeched in pain. The knife had gone all the way through my leg and was stopped by the wall of stone I was suspended from.

Hours of torture and pain the video camera was shut off, my chains were cut. I sat lying on the floor motionless. I had no energy left and they knew that I certainly didn't have enough to escape. So I just sat there in pain. From what I could tell my arm was broken, my shoulder dislocated, I had tons of scratches and cuts and bruises, there were stab wounds all over me and blood pouring from everywhere I looked. I was tired and in pain.

"Just wait till tomorrow." The mogadorian said as he left me to myself in the darkness. It was hopeless I was going to die without ever seeing John, or Sam, or Six, or even my family again. I was beaten down my hope was almost gone, unlike my strength which at this point had already left my body. All that was left was the pain and that ounce of hop that I had left, now I could feel that I was losing myself. The darkness over whelmed me and I was sent into unconsciousness once again.

**John's POV**

"John look at this." Sam motioned to him.

They were in the airport, waiting for their flight. Nobody was around except a few people walking around. For the capitol of Bulgaria, the airport was empty. So I looked at the screen as did Six. Five and his Jeff (his cepean) stayed sitting down knowing it wasn't any of their business. He was on an email account which must have been Sarah's. There was one new message. He clicked on it. Then I video popped up. The lighting was dim so you couldn't really see anything but, I could tell there was a mog in the background. On the wall I could see Sarah strapped to the wall. I gasped.

"Is that Sarah?" Sam asked. I nodded with a sullen look on my face. This wasn't going to be a good video. As the video continued it showed her being tortured about me, I couldn't look away I was so shocked and scared. If I thought I was mad before, I was way worse now. My hands were clenched into fists trying to hide the glow coming from them. I was sweating, my face probably looked like a tomato. People started staring at, probably thinking I was some kind of crazy person, but I didn't care. Sarah was my life, the reason I was fighting, if she died part of me would die with her. I couldn't afford to lose her, not now, not ever.

Sam looked like he was getting punched repeatedly, in the stomach and he was about to throw up. Six had a twisted look on her face that looked hurt just like Sam's. We couldn't believe what we were seeing. At the end of the video a mog came on the camera.

"Don't go anywhere, there will be another video waiting for you tomorrow." The mog said in the video as someone in the background cut the chains that held Sarah to the wall. She groaned as she fell to the ground. Then the screen went black.

"This is all my fault. I thought she would be safe if I left her." I said. I am supposed to protect her, keep her safe and out of harms way. I am supposed to be getting hunted by mogs not her.

"Four it's not your fault. Things happen, bad things, very bad things." Six said.

**I'm sorry if I spelled cepean wrong or mogadorian. I didn't have my book with me and the internet wasn't working so sorry. **

**LOVE IT! HATE IT? PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ABOUT WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT I'M OPEN TO ANYTHING SO PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND IDEAS. **

**BTW! I'M SHOOTING FOR AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

**LOVE YA **


	2. Chapter 2

**Otay guys. So here is Chapter two. Tell me what you think. Review if you want me to continue with this story. **

**I will apologies in advance because I am a pretty slow updater. I have like 5 stories going right now. I kind of bit off more than I could chew. So be patient.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own I Am Number Four.**

**Lastly there is some serious stuff in this chapter so just don't read if you have certain issues with stuff. K?**

**Chapter 2**

**John/Four's POV**

The plane ride to London was torture . I wasn't aloud to go to the states because I was a fugitive. So apparently they didn't want me to get arrested. I couldn't believe that I couldn't go, I needed to be there but I knew she would be okay with Six, Sam, Five, and his cepean. I was beat physically and mentally. All I could think of was Sarah, Sarah, Sarah like usual, but I couldn't help of thinking about that video and what was happening to Sarah right now. My Sarah was getting hurt because of me and I wasn't there to save her.

Now I lay in a hotel in some small town outside London waiting. Just waiting because I have nothing else to do. If everything goes well they should be back in a week at most with Sarah and her new identity I made back in Paradise, just in case. The idea of her not being here with me anymore (on this planet) scared the day lights out of me. I knew I would still fight, but for what? Henri, my parents, grandparents, family and all the other Loriens that died I guess but my core reason was for Sarah. So we could be together and not worry about being hunted or killed. I was trying to make her world safe and I failed her. The last words six told me were "John, its not your fault bad things happen to good people. Keep that in mind and oh, don't do anything stupid." She said as they all got back in the car to head for the airport. She was right, but I still found some way to blame myself.

**Sarah's POV**

I woke this a splash of ice cold water dumped on top of me. Now not only was I hurt, in pain, physically paralyzed (in a sense), tired physically and mentally, but I was also wet, cold and uncomfortable in my own clothes. My eyes flew open right as the water landed on my limp body.

"Wake up Princess." A random mogadorian said. "We're going to get started in a few, not that you have a choice." He finished. I mentally groaned I didn't want to go through what I had yesterday again it was enough that I had gaping holes through me, now I would just have more. Ten minutes passed in silence between my and the mog, not that I wanted to talk to my tortures.

"We are going to try a different method today, see how it goes." The mog that I recognized as the leader stated. That's when to mogs picked me up and brought me over to a table I had not realized was there. There was some sort of contraption over the top of the table that I did not recognize. They both set me down and strapped me tight with the leather straps and positions the contraption right over my forehead. A cone was extended from the machine and was right above my forehead. I must have looked confused because the leader then spoke again.

"It's Chinese water torture, love." He said.

I've heard of that kind of torture. I heard it makes people go crazy. I don't know why, but I didn't want to find out. But I had a feeling that wasn't going to go my way and I would find out first hand. Right after he finished he commanded one of the mogs to flip the switch, which would no doubt ably turn on the torture machine. And just as I suspected the machine started and the first drop of water landed onto my forehead. The water was cold, ice cold just like the rest of my body. Twenty minutes passed and the water came randomly. At first it was just kind of annoying, but now I was kind of crazed. Not knowing when the water would hit, not knowing when that chilling feeling would go up my spine as the cold water rushed to my forehead an down the side of my face. I could feel myself slowly going insane. My teeth started chattering, my back was arched up toward the ceiling. I didn't know how long this would last. I couldn't stand it. I didn't understand how something so simply and harmless could effect a person in such a way but I didn't like it one bit.

Two more hours passed and I was even more crazed than before. I knew that at this point I was very close to insanity and I didn't like it. I just couldn't control it. I started screaming and straining myself against the leather straps that dug into my skin. The mogs would just sit back and watch laugh occasionally and then sit there with bemused faces enjoying my insanity. That's when the leader got up turned of the machine and raised what ever I was laying on into a sitting position. He aggressively unlatched my right arm and tightened the rest of the straps. He had a dagger in hand and placed it in my awaiting hand.

"Still not talking?" He asked and I didn't answer. " Guess so. So lets continue. The knife, take the knife and stab yourself in the leg repeatedly." He smiled and walked back to his front row seat. As he did I raised my arm getting ready to strike my own leg. My hand was shaking violently over my leg as I was coming to terms with stabbing myself.

"Hurry up!" Some of the mogs yelled as they started to get angry. I raised my arm a little higher, positioned my hand over my thigh and closed my eyes. I brought the knife down with as much force as I could gather. As the knife broke my skin sharp pains shot through my entire body and I screamed, tensed and tried to break through the straps with held me very much to the table. My whole body shook violently. I was insane. That was my conclusion, between the Chinese water torture and the stabbing added with yesterdays fun I was sure to go insane by tomorrow.

"Very nice princess." The leader said as I opened my eyes to inspect the damages I had brought upon myself. The knife was stuck in my leg blood spilling out everywhere. From what I can remember from years of watching medical shows there was an artery in the leg a big one that I could die if it was punctured. I was just hoping to live through today and not bleed out. That's when the leader walked over and grabbed the hilt of the knife. Another burst of pain shot through me and the bloodied knife was now out of my leg and clattered to the floor. "You should be out in a few, don't worry princess our fun isn't over yet."

That's when I my vision started to blur. Then a screams and gun shots filled the room/cave and I fell even deeper into unconsciousness.

I woke up with arms wrapped around my and someone holding my hand. I was no longer confined by the piercing leather straps and was now free. There were no more screams or gun shots, just the silent breathing and quiet talking of what seemed to be four individuals. That's when I knew that I was safe.

**So what did you think? LOVE IT? HATE IT? JUST OKAY? Review please. The next chapter should be up soon like my the end of this weekend because well I am not doing anything what so ever and I like writing this story its fun.**

**With love,**

**Katy7998**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3 I hope you like it or hate it (mostly the first one though). So please review and tell me what you think and what I need to work on. Everyone who reviewed I would like to thank you for all of your feed back.**

**REVIEWS = UPDATE**

**NO REVIEWS = NO UPDATE**

**I only got 1 review for last chapter so I am hoping to get five more reviews this chapter. So review review review.**

**Ch.3**

**Sarah's POV**

My eyes finally fluttered open. My vision was blurry, but from what I could tell I was still in someone's arms. As my sight focused and everything was clear, there were four people passed out one with their arms around me and the other three sprawled across the room. It was dark, we were in some kind of sleazy motel probably on some roadside, but I didn't care I was with my friends now. I was safe, probably in some sort of bad condition, but I was safe in the end, for now anyway. Since there was no impending doom or anything I found it safe to fall back to sleep.

"Sarah. Sarah, wake up." A voice said which I recognized as Sam's voice. I hadn't realized how much I missed him since the last time I saw him at the graveyard. My eyes once again fluttered open to reveal Sam staring at me along with Six and two people I didn't know. Sam wasn't the weak alien nerd I saw a year or so ago. He was taller, broader, tanned, and quite muscular.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like I got run over by a truck repeatedly, got stuck with a rod, fell down the stairs, fell of my bike, got dipped in acid then fried like French fries." I repeated sarcastically with a smile. I was so happy about seeing Sam, I really didn't care how much I hurt.

He smiled down at me and shook is head. "Lets take a look at your injuries." He states. I didn't really want to look at them at this point. I didn't want a reminder of what happened the last few days.

"Sam, I think guys should go I can take care of Sarah." Six interrupted. The guys listened to Six and left the room. She walked back over to me. She lifted up my soiled shirt and inspected the wounds on my stomach, arms, and legs and for that matter all over my body. She rapped my wounds with fresh wrappings and helped me change out of my soiled clothes. It was a little strange having her helping me. Last time I saw her she wasn't to thrilled about me.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." She said, which surprised me.

"For what?" I asked.

"For what happened to you. We seriously thought you would be safe, but obviously that wasn't the case."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't know." I said weakly, feeling the pain wash through me. She saw me flinch and walked over to her bag and came back with a few pills of vicadin. **(A/N I don't think I spelled that right? Oh well.) **So I took them hoping they would fix the pain.

"It looks like they used a healing stone on your wounds so there isn't much for us to do except wait until your ready to be moved." She said completely ignoring my past response. "John's been worrying like crazy about you."

"I figured." I managed to smile a bit. "Thank you, Six, for saving me. As much as I hate being the damsel in distress." I finished.

"I could teach you how to fight if you want, since you'll be with us from now on you'll need to know how to defend yourself. As soon as you heal of course." She said.

"I'd like that, thank you." I said finishing our conversation. She walked out of the room. I still laid on the bed. I didn't have anything to do, and I couldn't move, all I could think about was John. I would see him soon, I could feel it. After a year I was going to see john.

"Hey Sarah." Sam said as he walked in interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey." I said.

"You doing okay. I thought we were going to lose you earlier."

"Never, I'm not going anywhere. At least not for awhile anyway." I replied. "Can I ask you something."

"Yeah, anything." As Sam finished I had trouble trying to phrase my question. I wanted to ask about John, but I wasn't sure how.

"How's John been doing?" I spit out stuttering a little. I don't know why I was so nervous asking about John. Maybe it was the fact that I hadn't heard anything from him in a year. Maybe he changed, found someone else, which I doubt. I was just nervous.

"He's doing fine considering. He misses you a lot you know. There was never a day that went by where he didn't talk about how much he missed you. Sarah, don't worry you'll see him soon." He finished. And as he did I realized how much he changed. Not just his physical appearance, but mentally to. He seemed old for his age. Like he has seen a lot. What ever they have been doing turned him hard. I hadn't even heard one movie quote/reference since I had been talking to him. Before he would have jumped at the opportunity to add something like that.

"This changed you didn't it?" I blurted out.

"Like you won't believe. All the fighting, searching and training, it wears you down after awhile. It's like you can't be yourself anymore. I try real hard to go back to normal. Try and be that nerdy alien freak who spouts movie references, but I just can't." As he finished he sat down next to me and I reached for his hand. I held it for awhile trying to comfort him. What else could I do. I really couldn't move at all.

**So that's Ch.3. Its more fluff than anything. So LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT I SHOULD WORK ON? IDEAS?**

**THANK YOU FOR READING.**

**LOVE,**

**KATY7998**


End file.
